


And the Violence Causes Silence

by pistol_red



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Melodrama, Spoilers, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistol_red/pseuds/pistol_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It just figures that the first time they fuck it's because of Erica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Violence Causes Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot everything about Teen Wolf and these characters as I was writing this......sorry? I also have no idea if this has spoilers but I kinda assume it does(like I said, I forgot everything about Teen Wolf ever), so. Fyi, this is insanely terrible.

Boyd doesn't really have anything anymore. He likes it that way just fine. If you don't have anything to lose you don't have anything that can be taken away from you when you fail. 

He's also completely aware that that is a lie. Boyd doesn't like one thing about his life and he hasn't in a long time. He needs company and he craves friends, wants attachments again, people to care about and to look after, but it's just not worth it anymore, not really. He knows his track record with looking after people. Erica could attest to that. He knows he fucks everything up by now. He's a bad omen and he has been for a long, long time. Afternoon shifts at the ice rink help him remember that. Remember how he fucked up. Remember whose fault it is. 

Erica was different, different from the average person who tried to cheer him up and get him interested in life again. Partially because she hadn't really tried anything at all. She just had something about her, something special. It wasn't that she was a werewolf and as messed up as he was; okay, it had a little to do with that, but it was more about the fact that she made him smile again. It felt a little odd and foreign on his face but he recognized it soon enough, and he remembered the feeling that went along with it. No one had made him smile in a long time, no one really tried anymore. Boyd doesn't blame them, he doesn't consider himself to be particularly deserving of much of anything.

Isaac is probably the most fucked up of member the pack and that's saying something. Boyd would probably be alarmed if he wasn't so neatly and tidily and obviously fucked up, to be honest. Isaac, Boyd and Erica, Derek's little pack of werewolves. If any one of them had been sane Derek wouldn't have changed them, Boyd knows. And he's grateful for it; Derek shouldn't be let loose on anyone who doesn't hate themselves at least a little.

Isaac has this tendency to run right after everyone that tries to kill them and straight into the heart of a fight. Boyd would call him stupid if he didn't get where he was coming from so much. Boyd feels it too; the roaring in his ears and the screaming in his head, telling him to just go, run, _finish it, kill it_. Give into your instincts, his mind says, it's easier that way. He figures it all should scare him a little. 

It doesn’t.

Isaac grins at him conspiratorially from his seat on the bus and Boyd just sighs and shakes his head. He's tired of everything for the time being, and Isaac always wants people to be alert and energized, always on edge and prepared for a fight, like him. He wants Boyd to be more like Erica, he thinks. Boyd doesn't think he could fight right now even if he wanted to; he thinks that if he tried to fight he might crack open and never be able to stop. 

He's not like Isaac and Erica in many aspects. Isaac's a lot like Erica in ways that Boyd doesn't really like looking at and never particularly identified with. He's a vicious little shit who would kill someone when they were down and Boyd may have loved Erica but he had no reservations about her. He knew she teamed up with Isaac for a reason. The ones who enjoy violence are often the best at handing it out. He doesn't blame them; he figures he would want to scream and tear at the walls if he were in Isaac's place too. 

It just figures that the first time they fuck it's because of Erica. 

It's Erica's old jacket and her smell is still there, as potent and alive as ever. Boyd stiffens suddenly and Isaac flinches backwards quickly but the conversation that follows is a short and terse one, the tension and anger at Derek and at Erica for dying brimming over until it finally snaps with Isaac's scornful sneering when Boyd responds by punching him in the face with everything he's got. 

He gets it. This is how Isaac deals with grief. He lashes out with everything he has and when it gets too much he hides under his covers and plans never to come out. Boyd doesn't blame him, he himself is not really in any position to judge .

The thing about fighting with your packmate is; it's never just fighting. Soon enough they're gasping and maybe Boyd is crying and they've stripped out of their clothes entirely, still half fighting, half kissing. It's hard and it hurts and it's what Boyd _needs_. Isaac is all hands everywhere, rough and pushing, with Boyd's blood staining his teeth when he bares them for a smile. 

Isaac may not really be his friend but he's the only packmate he has left and Boyd's not going to sit there and claim that means nothing. Isaac gets less aggressive as they continue and more and more needy and, something else Boyd recognizes, painfully desperate. He's trying to get at Boyd, maybe he's trying to get in him. 

Boyd wants to fuck desperation and fear right out of him until the smell is across the goddamn ocean and out of Beacon Hills and out of Isaac for good. 

Isaac may start out rough but that's not how he ends. How he ends is weak and limp, and sometimes in tears, letting Boyd pet his hair softly in the dark as long as no one mentions it again when the sun comes up. 

No one ever does. 

They have a system. They can give each other the bare necessities and hope luck or death brings them the rest. Isaac doesn't make him happy and he doesn't make him smile but he gives him a reason to care, if only just a little bit. 

Boyd supposes that's enough.


End file.
